Pretty Wolfram
by cutiedogsapphire
Summary: This is a collection of small drabbles I created for an inactive community on LiveJournal called 30 cuddles. I'm using their prompts and putting them on here. I hope you enjoy! Yuuram Sorry if they're a bit short, they are drabbles and all. ;
1. Come a little closer

1. Come a little closer

After so long one would think he'd find it normal to see his fiancé asleep in his bed, but yelling at the blond never seemed to get old for the double black Maou.

"Wolfram! Why are you in my bed again?!" Yuuri yelled; usually Wolfram would wait until Yuuri was asleep to sneak into his room and sleep in his bed to not cause a fuss like what was happening right now.

"I'm trying to sleep," Wolfram complained in a loud yawn, "get in so I can go back to sleep."

Yuuri sighed in defeat and went into his bed as far away from Wolfram as possible, he was nearly falling off the bed. He didn't dare go any closer to Wolfram.

"Come a little closer." Wolfram stated in a strict way, but aslo with a hidden hint of loneliness, his voice showed he was half asleep.

"I-I'm good." Yuuri stuttered in embarrassment, Wolfram usually just went right back to sleep after he would get in; why was he doing something now of all nights.

"I'm cold, its your duty as my fiancé to keep me warm." Wolfram whined in a childish manner and moved closer to Yuuri.

"You can get another blanket if you're cold." Yuuri explained, but Wolfram ignored him and moved close enough to share their body heat. "Wolfram--" An arm slung around him, Wolfram's breath on his neck. He could hear snoring right behind him; he just sighed and attempted to go to sleep instead of waking him up.

He definitely had to agree though, it was much warmer now.


	2. If the world ended right now

7. If the world ended right now...

"Yuuri, what would you do if the world ended right now?" Greta asked as she sat next to Wolfram and Yuuri. It was a nice day, so they decided to take the day off and eat lunch outside...as a family.

"That's a pretty deep question, Greta." Yuuri responded in surprise, "where did you come up with that?" Wolfram sat in quiet thinking over the question Greta had asked.

"Its just one of those 'what if' questions I guess. I heard some maids asking each other today before I came out here." Greta explained in an innocent cute little kid way, showing it wasn't a serious question, just a simple one that one could answer anything and not get in trouble for being too light on the subject at hand.

"Obviously he'd finalize the marriage and have us become a true family." Wolfram stated in a matter-of-fact way after he was done thinking about the question. Yuuri sighed and thought about the question seriously.

"Actually, sure why not! If the world ended right now I'd at least have us become a true family." Yuuri agreed and Wolfram flushed red in embarrassment. '_If the world did end it wouldn't matter if I married a guy, I would die anyways.'_ Yuuri kept that certain thought to himself to keep the moment nice and peaceful. Besides it wasn't every day that he'd see Wolfram so quiet and embarrassed.

Greta seemed happy with his answer and hugged both of them, she never really did care that she had two fathers instead of a mother and a father. She loved her life the way it was with Yuuri and Wolfram. "If the world ended right now, I'd want this moment to last forever." Greta smiled as they both hugged her back.

At that exact moment everything seemed so natural to the small disfunctional family.


	3. Up a lazy river with me

5. Up a lazy river with me

Normally Conrad would accompany Yuuri anywhere he went, but this time he had some very important business to take care of at the castle. Wolfram, as his fiancé, went with him alone as a bodyguard to keep him safe, he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to his lover. Yuuri felt a little lonely without Conrad though, but he dared not say that aloud with Wolfram so close to him.

He never considered himself to ever be gay or anything close to it, but Wolfram truely loved him, he was always there for him, and he couldn't even think of a journey where Wolfram wasn't included in some way or form. He has saved him countless times, and was always right there if he needed help. He considered Wolfram his best friend above all else in this world, but he still put Conrad before him; which he'll never tell Wolfram that either.

"This river has no current." Wolfram complained as they sailed down a lazy river. He wasn't sea-sick since the boat rarely moved, but he still did feel a little dizzy now and then.

"Just wait until we have to go back up this lazy river." Yuuri laughed as he moved around to get comfortable, it seemed like it was going to take them a while to get to their destination. The small boat they made was fragile and looked like it was about to break under the weight they put on it. Wolfram was very uneasy about it, but went along with it since Yuuri wanted to travel on the river instead of walking.

"I guess I wouldn't mind as long as you help me." Wolfram smiled as he splashed some water on his face, it felt cool and refreshing on the hot summer day.

"Now don't go all soft on me, Wolfram." Yuuri sighed in a teasing way; usually Wolfram complained and whined the entire time about anything he could think of, it wasn't normal for him to be so nice and calm without a good enough reason.

"Shut up, wimp!" Wolfram yelled as a blush came to his cheeks.

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri yelled back as they glared at each other. Then Yuuri smiled and started to laugh in enjoyment, "Much better."

Wolfram's glare faltered and disappeared altogether, "You really are a wimp." His smile returned and both laughed together as they sailed down the lazy river in peace.


	4. The Setting Sun

15. The Setting Sun

Yuuri has always been a very busy person when he had to stay at the Blood Pledge Castle, even when he wasn't there he'd be on a grand adventure too busy to sit back and enjoy the sun setting in the background. Greta wanted to show him how great it was just to stop and look at it. Wolfram came like always claiming it could be a very special family time for them.

"The setting sun is so beautiful." Greta sighed in awe as she settled into a comfortable position in between Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Yeah..." Wolfram agreed as he grabbed a hold of Greta's hand signaling her to grab Yuuri's. The sun set slowly, yet wonderfully in front of them. Yuuri truly enjoyed it as the sun went down in front of their disfunctional family.

"This truly is beautiful." Yuuri sighed with a warm smile on his lips, he looked towards Greta and Wolfram with a sense of completion.

This truely was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, and he wasn't thinking about the setting sun.


	5. Count the stars

26. Count the stars

After the sun completely set, and the moon rose to the sky, the small family decided to have fun while the peace lasted and count the stars that would soon appear in the night sky.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Greta chanted as she put her hands together, closed her eyes, and moved forward to the first star that appeared in the sky.

Yuuri seemed to smile at this and quickly claimed, "I taught her that." Wolfram stared at Yuuri and Greta in confusion; Yuuri had so much pride in his voice like saying that chant was the most important thing in the world.

"What is it? Is it some kind of tradition from your world?" Wolfram asked, staring at the brightest star in the night sky, he almost seemed to be glaring at it.

"Its a kid thing, you say that chant at the first star in the night sky, and wish for something." Yuuri explained hugging Greta, she smiled softly and sat in his lap, curled up against his chest.

"Does it work?!" Wolfram asked in surprise, he started wondering what kind of magic it could be to have the power to grant wishes. He seemed greatly confused and puzzled by all of this.

Yuuri looked straight at his daughter and nodded for her sake. It was just a childish thing, but he didn't want to ruin Greta's wish. "But in order for your wish to come true you have to wish really hard."

Wolfram turned towards the first star and repeated the chant, messing up a few times but finally getting it right thanks to Greta. He closed his eyes and thought really hard about a certain wish he most desperately wanted to come true.

Yuuri smiled warmly as he looked into the night sky and started to count the stars as they appeared in the sky, slightly wondering what Wolfram was wishing for.

But that will always remain a secret as Wolfram opened his eyes and smiled towards the one he loved most in this world.


	6. You smell good

27. You smell good

He didn't care that he was his fiancè, no one opposed him when it came to this certain topic; only fiancè himself along with both their mothers. Yuuri just couldn't allow it, he couldn't stand it, he just down right was against sharing a bath with Wolfram! They were both guys, it should seem alright, but Wolfram loved him and anything could happen in a bath alone with him.

"I offered to scrub your back! As your fiancè I'm allowed to accompany you in the bath!" Wolfram shouted as he chased the double black maou around Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri ran as if his life was on the line, escaping Wolfram's grasp every time.

"Awww, young love, keep running Wolfie you can catch him!" Cheri cheered as Yuuri passed her with Wolfram hot on his tail. She stood next to Conrad who couldn't help but smile and resist laughing at the poor soul. Gwendal and Günter were completely missing out since they both had to work on some important matters that were left for them to do by the maou himself.

It had already been about fifteen minutes since Wolfram started the chase between them, but Yuuri continued to run at full speed, all his races with Conrad were finally paying off.

"Just give up!" Wolfram yelled, he also wasn't tired since he was a trained soldier ready for war, running this much is part of his daily practice in the morning. He was supposed to be this fast for better accuracy and precision.

"Never!" Yuuri replied back in a shout as he ran a little bit faster than Wolfram, but he was starting to falter a bit from the consist running. He could tell he might actually lose this battle with the blond chasing him with a determined look in his eyes.

Cheri remained in the background cheering her youngest son on, Conrad was debating next to her on whether he should stop Wolfram or not. He could easily catch up to both of them in no time at all. He decided against it allowing Wolfram his fun, he knew nothing bad was going to happen so it was a good time to relax and take it easy.

* * *

In the end Yuuri was caught, dragged to the private bath house, and was forced to have Wolfram wash his back. Wolfram was quite pleased with the outcome of this event. Yuuri was just too tired from all the running to complain, he just accepted his fate and gave up. His eyes seemed to shut every so often, and his body would lean against Wolfram out of sheer tiredness.

"Wolfram..." He said the other boy's name with a slur. His eyes were completely shut as he leaned the rest of his body and his weight on Wolfram. "...you smell good."

Wolfram literally went red as the other boy drifted into sleep in his arms. It was silent for a minute or two as Wolfram sat there with Yuuri in his arms.

"Wimp." He smiled.


	7. crying tears unhappiness, heartbreak

24. crying; tears; unhappiness; heartbreak

Wolfram was never pushy with his feelings towards Yuuri, though he was jealous most of the time, but he always allowed him to do it. When he'd talk with girls be barely even knew, when he talked to Conrad, or had a conversation with Günter; Wolfram never interfered. He trusted Yuuri with his life and would do anything to protect him from any danger, even if it he died in the process. Yuuri did consider Wolfram a beloved friend who he cared deeply about, but it wasn't the same as the love Wolfram showed for him. Once or twice in the past Yuuri saved Wolfram's life, and a few more times cared about Wolfram's health more than anyone else, but it just wasn't the same.

Yuuri will never know how much it hurts Wolfram when Yuuri yells out Conrad's name first instead of his. Wolfram had pride, mazoku pride along with the pride of a soldier, he never showed his true feelings for Yuuri or else he'd find himself weak. A few times Wolfram would stand up in the middle of the night, slip away from Yuuri and Greta to sit by the window and cry alone. He never wanted to show people his tears, he felt it wasn't right for him to cry or to show weak feelings to anyone.

Sometimes Greta would wake up and watch him silently cry as he looked out the window to Shin Makoku. She never told him, and always hid when he turned to look at the bed, in a way he knew she was awake, but never said a word. Sadness was one thing they both felt for different reasons, they hide it from Yuuri to not worry the maou who needs to worry more about his country.

In his heart he knew the marriage he has been waiting for will never arrive for Yuuri will never allow it. Yuuri can easily break the engagement between the two boys, but he chooses not to in order to keep Wolfram happy, but he knew how much Yuuri didn't want this relationship. It took him so many months just to sleep in the same bed as him without any fuss, and that's if Greta is there in the middle of them. Wolfram never minded Greta, though he does dislike humans, he found a spot in his heart to keep Greta whether she was a human or mazoku.

But still, he would look at Yuuri with a sad look in his eyes, a look of pure heartbreak and sadness, an expression that only showed tears in hopes Yuuri would awaken and see him like this. It never happened, no matter how much Wolfram wished it, Yuuri will always cause the sadness in Wolfram's heart without even knowing a single thing. Yet he still waited, and he still waits to this today, waiting for the day Yuuri truly accepts his feelings and everything will be okay.

And with that only thought, Wolfram could go to sleep without worry.


	8. All I have to do is dream

13. All I have to do is dream

_All I have to do is dream._

The days were becoming tougher by the day for Wolfram, training from morning to night on a regular day and not being able to even see the one person he wanted to see most. Yuuri was always training with Conrad, then usually running and playing that Earth sport Baseball. All Wolfram wanted to do was be able to be with Yuuri without a crisis happening or them going on an adventure. He usually only saw the maou when they were discussing something, in the dining, or sleeping after a hard day's work.

_All I have to do is dream._

He would slip into bed with a sigh, though he never had a bad day, he always had those nice times reading books to Greta or taking care of the flowers on his free time. Yuuri would usually be too busy with his studies to read to Greta, or he wasn't even in this world.

"Good night." He would say as he closed his eyes ready to sleep and begin another hard day in the morning. He always expected a reply, a small whisper, or a simple response of 'good night' in return, but it never came. The sounds of soft breathing from Yuuri and Greta was all he heard when he fell asleep once again.

_All I have to do is dream._

"Good night, Wolfram." Yuuri muttered waking up from his sleep, "I love you." he would say looking at Wolfram's wide surprised emerald green eyes with his black eyes only showing love and happiness before they close and he goes back to sleep. Wolfram would lay there awake for a moment with a blush on his cheeks before he falls asleep.

But then his lonely green eyes would open in the morning sun, look around the empty room and know once more that _it was all just a dream._


	9. Sparks, Fireworks

19. Sparks; fireworks

Wolfram was ready for anything, if an enemy attacked at this very minute he had the plan worked out to save Yuuri in an instant. Though at this exact instant he didn't know whether he was under attack or if it were all just an illusion.

"What the hell are those?!" He shouted looking up at the night sky, waiting for the next explosion to happen. "I thought you said this place was safe!" He ducked when another spark went up in the sky and exploded once more. Colors of green, red, and blue sparkled down from where it was. He examined the sky, seeing nothing wrong and no one hurt.

"Those are fireworks." Yuuri laughed as he sat down next to a small tree, the spot he picked up was mostly empty except for a few small couples sitting together looking up at the night sky in amazement. "They're perfectly safe at this distance."

Wolfram still stayed on guard, attempting to grab the sword that wasn't there. He was dressed in a kimono type style but a simple green that Yuuri's mother had picked out. Yuuri had on a simple blue one on that sort of matched Wolfram's, but was picked out because of the necklace on his neck.

"Why are they here?" Wolfram questioned, losing some guard to sit next to Yuuri. Conrad had gone into the small festival to grab some snacks for them to eat as they watched the fireworks.

"If you took the time to actually look at them you'd see how pretty they are." Yuuri sighed in annoyance as another firework went up in the sky and exploded with a bright yellow. Wolfram looked up in time to see the sparkles of yellow floating down to the ground but disappearing before they could touch it.

"I guess." He commented absentmindedly staring up at the sky, waiting for another firework to go up in the sky to examine them to the fullest.

Yuuri just smiled at Wolfram's attempts to adapt to Earth's customs, but his express quickly changed as another firework exploded and Wolfram stared at it in amazement. "You'll grow to love it, its a nice festival, I'm happy Conrad and you got to come this time around."

"They need better games, I won every single one of them, but I have to admit, it was kind of fun in the end. The fireworks aren't half bad either." Wolfram agreed, moving closer to Yuuri, his eyes strayed to the small couples holding hands and sitting close to one another. "Its a great time for us to be alone though." He whispered grabbing Yuuri's hand with a big blush on his cheeks. He had never been a straight forward guy with his feelings this way, but on Earth it seemed only natural to show one's love to the other.

Yuuri flinched at Wolfram's touch but allowed it, saying to himself that it was okay for this one occasion.

Another firework exploded in the night sky making both of them stare into the night sky once more, the firework sparkled blue and green before the night sky was dark once again. As they waited for the next firework to explode in the sky they both had on a small smile which was hidden from the other.

Though no matter how much they tried to hide it, a shadow of Conrad showed he knew what he saw.


	10. Whispers

14. Whispers

By the looks of the flowers blooming beautifully anyone could tell that Spring had hit Blood Pledge Castle. The maids were cleaning like crazy, everyone was hyped up about something or another and everyone was just downright happy. Except for Wolfram. The second he woke up in the morning he felt like he was just being ignored. He ate breakfast alone, he trained alone, he even attempted to read Greta a story but she refused and quickly ran away. Everyone seemed to be whispering to each other as if keeping a big secret from him. He even caught Yuuri whispering something to Conrad before they quickly exited the scene to avoid Wolfram's anger. He was starting to get annoyed with everything around him; his horse was off limits, he wasn't allowed to leave the castle, and he couldn't talk to a single person. He also wasn't allowed to set foot in the ball room or anywhere close to it. He attempted to once, but a ton of soldiers stopped him before Gwendal showed up and made Wolfram go outside.

"This is annoying the hell out of me!" Wolfram yelled the second he was alone outside, a random soldier spotted him and instantly ran inside in the direction of the ball room. He immediately punched the tree closest to him out of anger, but stopped himself from trying to destroy anything else. He was getting sick of all the secrets and whispering that was going on around him. When he caught Greta earlier carrying a box to the ball room she just told him to wait and see.

Wolfram was a very impatient kind of guy.

It was getting close to around four o'clock in the afternoon when Yuuri randomly showed up close to where Wolfram was sitting. They both stared at the beautiful flowers in front of Wolfram before he told Wolfram to get up and follow him.

"Are you cheating on me or something?" Wolfram quickly accused as if everyone was avoiding him before Yuuri said so. "You wimp!"

"Of course not." Yuuri replied, hiding a smile as he stopped in front of the ball room and taking a hold of the doorknobs.

"Then what are you hiding from--"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFRAM!" A cheer of applause quickly followed as everyone in the ball room shouted out to Wolfram. They could even be heard from Shinou Temple.

Wolfram literally almost went into shock at the sudden surprise that was in front of him.

"I asked Cheri-sama, Conrad, and Gwendal so I could find out when your birthday was." Yuuri explained looking sheepish in front of Wolfram, who had all his attention on him. "Happy Birthday, Wolfram." He said and went up to give Wolfram a small kiss on the cheek.

Wolfram instantly lit up in a bright red and was completely speechless as everyone cheered and clapped for the two of them.


	11. Smile for me

18. Smile for me

Everyone smiled, it was just a natural thing that people did when they are excited, happy, or any other positive emotion. Yuuri smiled at everyone whether he knew them or if they were a complete stranger, some people just think hes being a good king, others just know how much of a lovable person he is. Greta started smiling a lot more once Yuuri took her in and adopted her, and she even smiled at Wolfram knowing he was like a father as well due to the conditions Yuuri and Wolfram were under.

He tried to smile, but it just felt so fake when he did it in return to people. Wolfram just couldn't smile. Yuuri only started noticing this recently while he has been stuck in the castle doing paperwork for the past week without a single adventure. Wolfram would come in to check up on the double black demon king who would smile at him each time and all Wolfram would do is a half smile which seemed more like a grin or smirk than an actual smile. It troubled Yuuri more than he'd think it would and he would start thinking about it randomly when he was doing his work.

"Ugh! Why do I care so much?" Yuuri nearly yelled as he gave up working for the evening to really think about the situation hes been placed in. His fiancé, though he wish wasn't, seemed to be always on his mind and he really didn't want to think about him. He convinced himself from the day he stopped wearing girl's clothing that he was completely normal and a straight guy even if he happened to wear dresses as a kid. He didn't want to be gay nor did he want to marry a guy even if the guy looked like a girl, almost.

Ever since he was put in this new world full of demons, half demons, humans and tons of different creatures he started really questioning his sexuality a bit more and maybe even thought about it from time to time whenever Wolfram would get emotional and tell him to stop flirting with girls.

_'Maybe I'm bisexual...'_ "NO! I'M NOT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, then quickly shut his mouth and pretended to be doing his work as Wolfram ran into the room on his daily check up thinking Yuuri was in trouble.

"Where is he? Wheres the enemy? I'll protect you." Wolfram stated in a determined voice, holding on to his sword and looked swiftly around the room on his guard. Yuuri sunk into his chair in complete embarrassment and sighed to himself.

"Wolfram..."

"What?"

"Lighten up, nothing is wrong." Yuuri sighed outwardly this time and shrugged to show he was just being silly to distract himself from his work.

"You really need to watch your mouth, what if someone were to come in and attack you-"

"Wolfram." Yuuri interrupted, and stood up from his chair to walk in front of Wolfram. "Smile for me."

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Wolfram stated in a unbelievable voice, wondering what the hell was wrong with Yuuri today.

"Please, do it for me." Yuuri smiled to add emphasis on what he was trying to say and show. Wolfram stopped talking and looked at Yuuri with a confused look on his face. A hint of a smile started to form on his lips as he stared into his fiancé's smiling face.

"You make no sense sometimes." Wolfram said through a smile that slowly appeared on his face. "Just don't yell that kind of stuff next time, idiot..."


	12. Writing a Sonnet

12. Writing a Sonnet

"I can't take this!" Yuuri shouted angerly at the wall and threw his pencil clear across the room. "Being a king and a student at the same time is frustrating!" He scratched his head and sighed in hopes of relieving his stress. He had just gotten back from his world to be assignment an entire Poetry Notebook for his English class. What is more important, being a king for his country or a silly notebook full of sappy poems.

"But mom wants me to do it..." Yuuri sighed and stood up to retrieve his pencil, recalling what his mother had said just before he left to go back to this world.

_"Oooh I love poetry! I can't wait to see what you have in store, when I was a teenager I was great at writing poetry, which means it must run in the family!" His mother replied once he said what he did in school that day. She seemed really excited and even seemed to be clearing off a space to place it once it was finished and graded. "I just love fine poetry." She sighed and went off into her own little world. Yuuri took that time to escape before she asked anything else of him._

"What's wrong, idiot?" Wolfram asked once he stepped into the room and noticed a broken pencil and a depressed looking king. "Are you really sad over a stupid pencil? I'll go get you another one."

"No, it's okay, I have a spare here." Yuuri responded in his unusual depressed voice that he only got when he was stressed out about work. Wolfram knew this immediately and walked over to see if he could help. He considered himself smart so he thought that whatever Yuuri was doing could not be that bad.

"What's a sonnet?" Wolfram asked in pure amazement, looking directly at the sheet of paper with directions for his Poetry Notebook.

"A type of Poem." Yuuri answered dully, looking away from Wolfram and the dreaded assignment.

"Oooh, we don't do that much here, how do you write one?" Wolfram asked, looking interested in the assignment and reading through the paper. "It shouldn't be too hard. What does a-b-a-b, c-d-c-d, e-f-e-f, g-g mean?"

"The way its supposed to rhyme, like cat rhymes with hat. The first line has to rhyme with the third line."

"Like 'Yuuri is the best husband a man can have, but he better not be messing with girls, or else he'll be stabbed?"

"Uhhh...sure?" Yuuri laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head while looking at Wolfram's serious face.

"This is fun, I like writing sonnets with you." Wolfram smiled and looked at his fiancé before going back to thinking about something more to add to the poem.

"I never pegged you as a poet." Yuuri commented and laughed at the thought and remembered when Wolfram was painting and his horrible job at it.

"Shut up!" Wolfram yelled back with a blush on his face. "I just think its fun when I get to hang out with you like this." He looked away and attempted to focus on the paper in his hands.

Yuuri just smiled and a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, this is pretty fun. Thanks for lightening up the mood."


	13. That cloud looks like a

16. That cloud looks like a...

"That cloud looks like a bearbee!" Greta shouted in her excitement, pointing at the said cloud that looked like a bearbee.

"You're right, it does!" Yuuri responded with a chuckle and continued to scan the sky for another cloud that looked like something else.

It was yet another peaceful day at the Blood Pledge Castle and Yuuri finally had some time off from all his paperwork and what better to spend a day off then being with his daughter, Greta.

"I don't see it." Wolfram stated with his arms crossed and a frown upon his face.

Yuuri and Greta were laying on the grass a little outside the castle gates to get a better view of the clouds. Wolfram claimed he wanted to go once Yuuri mentioned something about family time and besides he had to be the body guard just in case something were to happen to the king of their country.

"You just don't have an imagination." Yuuri commented and Greta laughed while looking through the big blue sky before shouting that the cloud above her looked like another animal.

"I just don't see why this is so much fun." Wolfram retorted and looked away from the double black king, not wanting to even show the slightest bit of interest in the clouds above.

"You're missing out." Yuuri chanted in a sing-song voice and laughed when Greta continued to laugh. "I'm her father, its my duty to have fun and make her smile, and its an added bonus that I like this activity as well."

"Hopeless, our king is too soft for his own good." Wolfram muttered to himself then taking a small glance to look at the man he accidently fell in love with. "What do I see in this guy?" He asked himself and sighed. Yuuri noticed instantly and asked what was wrong before Wolfram even had the chance to cover it up.

"I don't think seeing my other daddy be sad, why don't you join us?" Greta said with a sad face and tears threatening to fall.

"I'm okay, I promise!" Wolfram immediately defended and sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll join you two." He placed his sword up against the tree he was once leaning on and sat down next to Greta, allowing her to be in the middle of her two fathers. "I still don't see a point in any of this." Wolfram muttered and layed down to look up at the sky. It really was a beautiful day outside, he had to at least admit that.

"Look! That cloud looks like a bird!" Greta cheered and smiled, seemingly in a better mood then before.

"I don't-wait I think I see it." Wolfram commented looking at the cloud Greta was pointing at and noticing the small shape of a bird. "That is a bird!" He smiled and almost laughed, but stopped himself.

"See, I told you this was fun." Yuuri chuckled at Wolfram's childish behavior and continued to look for the clouds that had a different shape.

"Shut up!" Wolfram blushed and attempted to look away from the sky yet again, but before he had a chance to glance away from the sky he noticed an odd looking shape in the cloud closest to him. "Wait I think I see something!" He shouted in his excitement. "It looks like a dragon! Awesome!" He sat up instantly and continued to look at it, amazed that he was able to find a cloud that did not look like a cloud.

"I see it!" Yuuri and Greta chanted together in harmony and started laughing in joy. Wolfram's blush reddened and he started laughing as well.

"Okay, I'll admit it, this is fun." Wolfram smiled and layed back down beside Greta, not even attempting to hide his blush anymore. "Now I remember why I fell in love with him again, and I'd do it all over again if I had the chance." He thought to himself as they continued to point and name off clouds the whole rest of the afternoon.


	14. Pretty Princess

3. Pretty Princess

"No! I repeat for the last time no!" Yuuri yelled out in desperation as he ran away from his one enemy: his mother. Wolfram sat and watched from a distance with a smirk plastered on his face, possibly thinking that this was the perfect punishment. '_Traitor!_' Was all Yuuri could think after he noticed that horrible smirk. His mother continued to trail him around the room with the biggest, fluffiest, pink dress he had ever seen in his life.

"Please! Just this once, you used to love dressing up like this as a kid, why not do this for old time's sake?" His mother continued to plead as she followed him despite his constant rejections. Wolfram almost lost it on that one and almost busted out into a fit of laughter. This was why he came to Yuuri's world, because for some reason this was a lot more fun than hanging around the castle bored all day.

"Never! And stop smirking Wolfram this is not funny!" Yuuri shouted and tripped over a ripple in the carpet. He sighed in defeat as his mother towered over him with an evil smile. '_This can't be good…_' he gulped and waited for his punishment. This had to be punishment what else could it be, just because he rarely visits doesn't mean he has to endure this each and every time. Just because he dressed like a girl as a child doesn't mean he'd want to now, he was just happy to know that he didn't end up gay because of all of that.

But then again how would he know since lately he's been thinking more and more about Wolfram and almost forgetting that he was definitely straight! No doubt about it, fiancé or not, Wolfram was a boy and Yuuri was a boy and there was something wrong with that picture.

"I promise you it'll be for the best." Yuuri's mother smiled sweetly before grinning and holding the dress closer to her. There was no way out of this, no way at all. He was going to wear that horrible pink dress and he was going to wear it whether he liked it or not. Life hated him and he knew it. "Besides this way Wolfie here will see just how beautiful you are." She added and Yuuri paled at the mere thought.

Why did she approve of this? Why didn't she oppose the thought of her darling son being engaged to another man? Did she plan this? Did she know that her son was going to end up gay and be with another male? His mother was definitely one confusing person.

Wolfram sat back to watch his fiancé be trapped by her and did nothing to even help the double black king. The king of his country, the one he was to follow and to be loyal to for the rest of his demon life. "Boy do I love this world." Wolfram simply stated and sat up. "I'll leave you two alone for a bit since I wouldn't want to get in the way. I'll be back to see the pretty princess with my own eyes." His smirk stayed on his face as he left the room and only heard,

"You traitor!" as he closed the door behind him.

"He'll forgive me." Wolfram convinced himself and waited for a few minutes, only hearing whining and screaming from the other room. Yuuri sure didn't go down easily that's for sure. Once the yelling calmed down slightly Wolfram turned to face the door and waited for a bit longer before opening the door slightly to peer inside.

What he saw before him was definitely something he has seen before due to their journeys making them dress like women, but nothing this girly, nothing this…pink.

"Whoa…" Wolfram whistled out and looked Yuuri from head to toe. Yeah he had seen the dress before it was on Yuuri, but being on him sure made a big difference in his opinion. "You look like one pretty princess don't you?"

"Shut up." Yuuri hissed through clenched teeth as his mother continued to take pictures of the boy, changing her positioning after each picture.

"Come on over and get in here too Wolfie." Yuuri's mother said in a sing-sung voice. Wolfram had no protests and walked over to stand next to his fiancé. He put his arm around Yuuri's waist and posed for the pictures with dignity and grace.

"You really do look beautiful, my princess." Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's ear so close that Yuuri could feel Wolfram's breath touching his ear.

Yuuri blushed a deep red and turned away from him, "Shut up and never speak of this again."

"Will do, my princess."


End file.
